Lyrical Warrior
by Alexanir
Summary: Unit 6 is finally up and running, thanks to Hayate's hard work and now Unit 6 officialy starts operations. Nanoha busies herself with the training of seven young, aspiring mages who will serve as the forward team. Now these young mages will face many challenges and tough opponents. Will they be able to overcome them all and achieve each one's dream?


Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any other anime/manga references that might show in this fanfiction.

Author Notes: I started planning this story a long time ago but I would always change something and have to rework the whole story. I have now a plot I am satisfied with but I won't stop making it better. If your ideas for an arc or characters follow or intrigue me enough to twink the story a bit, I will post templates for the both of them. Please review this story whether you liked it or not; I am open to criticism with good reasons. I will most likely ignore heavy flaming but I will always check your reviews to see your opinions. Enough ranting, on to the story! The first arc consists of five chapters.

Chapter 1: Dragon Mage Alex!

Yagami Hayate, Unit 6's commander was looking through the latest recommendations of candidates for her team. There were many that would pique her interest but only a few qualified; she had very strict standards.

Unit 6 wouldn't just be combat associated; she wanted it to be a war relief, investigation and instruction academy squad. She was determined to open an academy where her childhood friend, Takamichi Nanoha would instruct various aspiring or veteran mages and soldiers. It wasn't easy to get permission but her hard work and certainly the power of her connections had helped her a lot to create this unit.

A knock at her door made her jump. She looked up as the door was opening. She smiled at the person standing in front of her.

"Vice Admiral Kazuki! It's nice to see you again!" she said as she stood up and saluted her superior. Kazuki smiled back and took out a cigar out of his front pocket and lit it; being conscious of others was never Kazuki's strong points.

"Yo Hayate-chan! I see you are working hard! Good, good! So how is the unit going?" he asked, with genuine interest; he was the head supervisor after all.

"Everything is going well, thanks to you!"

Kazuki had attained his really high rank at a relatively young age. His strength as a mage and as a person was almost unbelievable in many levels. He single handedly stopped a war and put most of the world's most dangerous criminals behind bars. He was often called –of course, behind his back and many miles away from earshot- the "One-Eyed Demon". Kazuki had lost his left eye and a rather hideous scar was visible. Some say Kazuki did that to himself so he would be able to enjoy further fighting but none really knew why and how this happened. Another thing that was interest that Kazuki had refused both the rank of Admiral several times and even the title of Instructor, saying training anybody would without a doubt kill them several times. Which was true.

Kazuki picked up the profiles Hayate was looking at and rubbed his chin.

"Well, I see many that would be suitable for you. Problem is, you must only take a limited number of talented staff; I wouldn't be able to cover that much for you."

"I know, this is why it's so hard!" exclaimed Hayate and started making tea for both of them. "Ah, I had some very interesting recommendations though! Lady Astra's disciple and a boy from the Kirishima family!" she said as she offered Kazuki a cup. The later took it and drank slowly, enjoying the flavor.

"Is that so? Well, I also have something interesting for you. I have a mage with a rather rare magic. I have personally trained him ever since he was young. He won't die that easily, which kinda irritates me to be honest." said Kazuki, his eye still on the profiles. Hayate was of course surprised; not only from the fact that Kazuki had taken a disciple, but also because of said disciple was still under Kazuki and not far away from him! Kazuki slipped her a profile paper. Hayate took it and read aloud.

"Name: Alex… Age: 17… Hmm… His grades aren't really that great.. Is this!?"

"Yes. Dragon Magic. And it's not by any artificial method. This brat has natural Dragon Magic. He is the Fire Dragon Mage, Alex. He doesn't have any last name. He threw it away when he agreed to train under me. His grades aren't that great because this little piece of crap is skipping all classes; he hasn't officially ended his Academy Training. However, strength wise he is around B Rank Mage. Well, his actual power at least. I have him under an ability limiter at the moment; down to D Rank. He can only release it if I order it or there is a situation where he must use his power." said Kazuki, exhaling a little smoke, making smoke rings. "Of course, I will give you and the Captains the ability to release his limiter."

"But why go to such lengths?" asked Hayate.

"That is between the brat and me." replied Kazuki in a tone that indicated he wouldn't let questions like that. Hayate shrugged it off. "When will you officially start operations?" went on Kazuki.

"I would say in around one week. Some members have already arrived." answered Hayate and stood up. "I have to go check the control room." she said.

"Do so. I will send the brat in a week. Well then. Lieutenant Calonel Yagami Hayate!"

"Yes sir!"

"You will send me a weekly report about your operations and schedules. You are to contact me immediately should the need arise." ordered Kazuki.

"Yes sir!" smiled Hayate. Kazuki left the room and Hayate picked up the profile on Alex. She smiled; things would really be interesting from now on.

A week passed in a flash and Unit 6's HQ started getting more and more active. Most of the captains, staff and mechanics have already arrived. The only ones who haven't showed up yet were the three forwards. Nanoha and Fate were standing by the dimensional transfer gate, as soon the three newest additions of Unit 6 would arrive.

"What do you think Nanoha? Of the recruits I mean." asked Fate. Nanoha smiled at her best friend.

"It will be interesting and fun. I will have many talented kids to train; I cannot wait to start!"

Fate smiled; Nanoha was always like that. When she first set out to be a Combat Instructor, she was worried whether her friend would have in her heart to train for combat her subordinates. Nanoha was far too kind sometimes after all. However, she proved that you can train someone efficiently with care and kindness. Fate chuckled. Nanoha was also really strict on many aspects though. As Fate was thinking that, the gate flashed purple, indicating that someone would soon emerge from it. Sure enough, a teen at his 16 showed up. He was average in height but with really long silver hair. The first thing someone would notice was his eyes though; crystal green, piercing through everybody. The boy was already dressed at Unit 6's uniform and saluted Nanoha and Fate.

"First Private Kirishima Neji! Reporting for duty!" he yelled.

"Welcome Neji! Could you wait a little bit for the other two to arrive?" asked Nanoha with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Neji replied and took a sidestep and stood in silence and uptight.

Soon after, the gate flashed again and this time both of the recruits came in. The first was an extremely large man, with an equal large beard. He had short black hair and also black eyes. Alarmed, he looked at his right, where he squashing the final recruit.

"MOVE IT FATASS!" he yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?!" yelled back the large man.

"You heard me Urouge! Move or taste my ultimate knockout punch! I call it the "Heartbreaker!"

"How would you like me to break your own heart Alex?" yelled Urouge, taking a sidestep to release the tall teen besides him.

"Break my heart? What are you, a sissy?" grumbled Alex, shoving Urouge. The later made to retaliate but he stopped when he heard Nanoha clap her hands. With fear on his eyes, he turned and immediately recognized his superiors. Hastening to salute, he started fumbling.

"S-S-Second Private Urouge! It's an honor to meet you! Nanoha-san! Fate-san!"

"S-S-Second Private Urouge! Is that your full rank Fattie?" mocked Alex. Urouge's veins popped and grabbed Alex from his shirt,lifting him with ease.

"You bastard! I had hoped I would never have to deal with you again!" roared Urouge.

"You should be thankful you are even close to my presence Fattie."

"All right, that is enough!" said Nanoha in a strict tone. Urouge let Alex go. Nanoha turned to look at the boy. He was around 1.80 in height, with short spikey black hair. His clothes were rather simple, just a white shirt and blue jeans. He had blue sea eye color, his well toned body showing.

"Second Private Alex. Pleased to meet you." said Alex, saluting, looking bored.

Nanoha and Fate both saluted the recruits. Then they shared an exciting look; despite that quite flashy entrance, they both knew that these recruits, including the four who were already on the common room, would make a great team. Possibly an elite squad in the near future.

"Pleased to meet all of you! Now, follow me to the common room; we will meet with the rest of the forward squadron." said Nanoha with a smile and led the way. While they were walking, Alex and Urouge were trying to outpace one another. Nanoha chuckled but said nothing. Finally, they arrived at the common room and found the rest of the forward team on standby. After they got in line, Nanoha asked to introduce themselves.

"Nakajima Subaru!"

"Tiana Lanster. Looking forward to working with you."

"Caro Ru Lucie! Please look after me!"

"Erio Mondial!"

"Kirishima Neji. A pleasure."

"Urouge! Just don't call me fat!"

"Alex. Call this one Fattie instead of fat please."

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DONE!" yelled Urouge and turned to punch Alex. The later dodged easily and smirked. He raised his fists, flames coming out from them. Urouge also raised his fists, where a silver knuckle was in each of them. Nanoha and Fate laughed out loud.

"Seriously you two, shouldn't you feel ashamed that you are acting like little kids?" sighed Neji.

"What did you say chicken head?" said Alex, this time turning to Neji.

"My name is Kirishima Neji. Don't you understand human language imbecile?"

"How about you come here and teach Lighting and Thunder over here?" asked Alex mockingly, cracking his fists.

"Hmm.. I guess trying to stop you guys is futile. Fine, we still have some time till dinner, why don't we have a mock battle?" asked Nanoha, smiling. The three forwards turned to her.

"So I can kick their asses?"

"So I can destroy this fool?"

"Yes Ma'am!" all said at the same time. The three forwards glared at each other, waiting for the chance to fight and prove who was superior.

"No, you will all have a match with me. The whole team of course. It will be a great way to understand your teammates that way." said Nanoha with her usual smile. She led them all at the training facility. She changed into her magic clothes with the help of Raising Heart, and turned at the young mages.

"Let's see… Yes, if you manage to score one hit against me, you win. I will be using guard magic throughout the battle, so feel free to use your whole power. The battle will last 10 minutes. Now then, you have 3 minutes to come up with a good strategy!" said Nanoha and flew away. The forward team all changed into their training clothes and equipped their devices. Neji stepped in front.

"This will be really awkward, since we don't know each other's abilities. I suggest we move as a group for a while, then split to attack Nanoha-san from all angles." he said, twirling around his staff, his weapon.

"No way chicken head. This is a perfect chance to clash fists with an S Class Mage. You think I will listen to your stupid orders or anything?" said Alex clearly.

"So you think that YOU will be able to strike Nanoha-san? On your own? Well, I guess you will do well as a bait. Go ahead and do that imbecile." said Neji, uninterested.

"Wait a second here! Neji, don't you think we should have a formation of attacking? Even if divide ourselves, if Nanoha-san is serious, she will strike us down in a instant." said Tiana, checking her gun.

"Indeed. Like I said, we have no idea what each of us can do except the obvious. This is the best I can come up at this point. First, this idiot will charge at Nanoha-san. It will give us enough to conceal ourselves. After we take positions where we can attack or charge, I say Tiana starts firing against Nanoha-san, making her concentrate on the bullets. In the meantime, we can have Urouge to attack her from behind; even if it's Nanoha-san, she doesn't have eyes on her back. However, I doubt the attack will hit; at best it will crack her shield. The moment she retreats, we can have Caro's dragon to continually attack her from a distance, leading her as far away from Tiana as possible; she will be the key for this fight. When she reaches a distance larger than 100 meters from Tiana, me, Erio and Subaru will attack at the same time. At this point Tiana will gather all her magic energy into one bullet, which she will fire. The bullet will most likely break the shield magic, allowing one of us to hit her." explained Neji his plan.

The rest of the team was shocked; he managed to create a complete plan with so little information in so little time. In truth, there were many loopholes and many things left to luck, but since none of them could add or predict anything, they agreed. All except Alex.

"So you think Nanoha-san is that weak? Or that she hasn't already calculated all that? It's true, it's the most and best we can come up with. So a Combat Instructor, who knows all this, won't take measures against it? You are pathetic chicken head. Treat it like a real battle." said Alex.

"Stop Alex; we have no time for it anyways. Besides, if the plan works, it's all good. And this plan has the least risk if executed correctly." said Urouge, checking the time.

"Suit yourself. I would attack her head on either way. Feel free to use that plan, though I won't help you with that." sighed Alex and bumped his fist into his palm. It was time.

Flames surrounded Alex's fists and he immediately dashed towards Nanoha. She was floating, not so high so he couldn't reach her. He jumped and directed his fiery punch towards her, only to be dodged. Alex didn't stop though; he knew that would happen either way. He took a deep breath and shot fire from his mouth, forcing Nanoha to activate her shield. The later flew quickly behind him and him in the back, throwing him off the air. Then her shield activated again, to deflect a bullet which aimed at her legs. She turned and saw Tiana at a distance but as she made to fly towards her, Urouge jumped out of nowhere.

"Quake Fist!" he yelled, punching right on her shield; it cracked just a little bit. Caro ordered her dragon, Fried, to fire his blasts, making her retreat for a bit; exactly100 meters away from Tiana.

"Earth Chains!" once more yelled Urouge, this time creating solid chains from his knuckles, which entrapped Nanoha's shield. Urouge then grabbed the chains and with brute strength forced Nanoha to land, where three more attackers were waiting in ambush. They attacked at the same time, but Nanoha's shield didn't break; but the crack became large.

And it was this crack that Tiana had aimed for and fired a powerful magic bullet, successfully penetrating the shield. Neji at once made to the opening, thrusting his staff…

But it was blocked from Raising Heart. Nanoha smiled.

"Holding Net." she said. At once, nets were conjured, trapping Neji, Erio, Subaru and Urouge, rendering them unable to move for the time being. The forwards' plan had completely failed; Tiana had used all her magic and Caro's attacks wouldn't be powerful enough to penetrate Nanoha's shield. However, the Ace of Aces turned to face the last remaining mage who was able to fight.

Alex, who wasn't just standing still all this time, had picked up several stones. With a smirk on his face, he threw them in the air and raised his right fist, the flames coming from it suddenly growing large.

"Dragon Fire Stone Booster!" he yelled, punching the stones and making them fly towards Nanoha with increasing speed. Of course, his naming sense was bad, but it got the job done; Nanoha activated her shield which again cracked under the pressure of so many stones hitting it. The young mage had charged before the fiery stones, his right fist still having the fire magic activated.

"Dragon's Fire Ultimate Punch!" he yelled, breaking the shield with his right hand; with the force he entered, he almost fell to the ground but he used his left hand to do a standstill and then aim a kick at Nanoha…

Which would have hit her, if the Combat Instructor didn't simply take a side step. Much to her surprise however, the boy kicked her one more time, this time with his left leg. She managed to block the attack at the last minute with Raising Heart but the arrogant mage wasn't done yet; using the staff as a stepping stone he jumped above Nanoha and once more took a deep breath.

"Dragon Magic! Fire Breath!" he yelled as flames erupted from his mouth.

It was a point blank attack that was executed perfectly in very little time. More than enough however for the Ace of Aces to reactivate her shield. The heat made Nanoha sweat but she was protected from the flames. Alex jumped back, exhausted. He raises his fists again but the flames coming from them was weak compared to the ones he used before. He grumbled; his Limiter was always irritating, but this time it was completely disastrous. He used all his magic power aiming one hit, but he failed. However, he wouldn't back down. He got ready to charge, when a clear bell sang above them. Nanoha smiled and released her battle jacket.

"Time is up! You guys did very good today! If only you could work better as a group and didn't rely on your own magic, you could have easily scored a hit. But still, very good for a first try! Now, go take a shower and gather up at the cafeteria for dinner." she said.

"Yes Ma'am!" the forwards called, all tired and looking forward for their dinner.

Later that night, Alex and Urouge were at their room, each unpacking their stuff and preparing for bed. Despite their constant fights, the two mages were close friends, grouping up for various missions often.

"Hey fatass." started Alex.

"Call me fatass again and I will have grilled dragon for breakfast tomorrow."

"Whatever. What do you think of today's battle?" asked Alex.

"Well, the outcome, though frustrating, was obvious. I am impressed however with the rest of the team's abilities; very high level, especially that Neji guy." replied Urouge, setting his alarm clock.

"That's the thing. Both of us have ability limiters, so we ran out of magic too fast. Plus, we were basically the ones who really used magic against Nanoha. If it wasn't for your Quake Fist, Tiana would never be able to break that shield, even if both her and that Caro kid attacked simultaneously." said Alex, clearly irritated.

"While that is true, you forget that we were up against a SS rank mage. I am actually surprised we managed to break Nanoha's shield twice in a row." said Urouge and looked at his roommate. He couldn't find the problem or what was troubling Alex. "Anyway, training starts early tomorrow. You better get some rest."

"By the way, how come you left your sadist master and joined this team?" asked Alex.

"More like thrown out. One day, master came to me, whipped me around 10 times and declared I would be joining that team." said Urouge, sulking.

"I know that feeling bro. Except I was chased by that damn dog while that bastard was telling me that." said Alex, patting Urouge's shoulders. "But I mean why join any team? You know.. Because of _that_…" Alex stopped from Urouge's raised hand.

"I know. The chances of finding him are better if I stay in this team, that's all. As for that, I can control it, as long as nothing drastic happens."

"Oh well. That is up to you. Do know however, if you ever turn against me, I won't hesitate to fight back." said Alex and jumped on his bed, which was above Urouge's.

"Good night." said Urouge, turning off the lights.

"Good night fatass."

"Screw you!"

AN: And this is the end of chapter 1! Boy, we have many mysteries already! Only one way to find what they are however! Stay tuned for more chapters of _Lyrical Warrior_ to find out!

I should also note that in this chapter, my main goal is to introduce the three characters, Neji, Urouge and Alex so the other characters might have been a bit OOC. That will change however in the following chapters; While they have some obvious changes in these story, I don't plan to make them completely different. Please leave a review if you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
